La interrupcion
by BellaCaroSwan
Summary: Edward,Bella,Alice y Emmet son hermanos adoptivos pero Edward y Bella se dan cuenta que siente algo el uno hacia el otro ¿tendran el valor para aceptar lo que sienten? TODOS HUMANOS
1. La interrupcion

**Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa y grandiosa ****Stephanie Meyer la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 1. La interrupcion**

**BPOV**

-Edward ven por favor ayudarme necesito que me ayudes con estas cajas.

-Bella ahorita me da mucha flojera (me dijo edward y yo puse mi cara de enojada que a el no le gusta)

-EDWARD no me importa si teda flojera me vas a ayudar (dios este hombre me saca de quicio pero eso no le quita lo guapo dios que estoy diciendo) anda ayúdame o si no le diré a emmet que mejor me ayude el , ya que el si es trabajador y no le da flojera como ati.

-esta bien bella hay voy ayudarte (wuii eso funciona siempre)

-Edward muévete no te quedes como idiota hay parado

Haci trascurrió el día de lo peor gracias a que Edward mi maravilloso hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) nada mas estaba coqueteando con las vecinas como notaran Edward es mi hermano al igual que Emmet y Alice (se preguntaran como puedo vivir con alguien tan desesperante como edward , tener por hermano a un oso y tener por hermana a un duendecillo loca por las compras.

Cada vez me desesperaba mas por que edward no me ayudaba y es ala vez me enferma que este coqueteando bueno ya que el hace lo mismo también lo are yo, así que empecé a coquetear con los vecinos que ¡por dios! Eran súper guapos pero a decir verdad no se comparaban con edward. A decir verdad me la estaba pasando bien adoraba la cara que edward ponía al verme con james si es que así se llama nuestro vecino.

Edward estaba tan enojado que dejo hablando sola a tanya solo por sus celos hacia james yo no me había dado cuenta en que momento se empezaron a pelear ya que yo estaba recogiendo una caja del sácate avente la caja para separar a james y edward pero donde los separe sin querer avente a edward ala piscina pobre se dio un buen trancazo pero también se lo merecía por andar golpeando a james y por andar provocándome con esa tal tanya (con esa zorra peliteñida) pensé para mis adentros.

Para cuando acorde edward ya habia salido de la piscina todo empapado y con un buen golpe en la cabeza me dio tanta lastima verlo así pero esa lastima duro muy poco por que la muy zorra de tanya empezó a gritar con su voz chillona y gangosa Eddy! Y haciéndole millones de preguntas como Eddy ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿te dolió mucho? ¿quieres que te cure? Así eso si que no curar a su Eddy yo le veo a enseñar a su Eddy la agarre de las greñas y me la lleve arrastrando hasta la calle y le grite fuertemente NO LE DIGAS EDDY Y NO NO QUIERE QUE LO CURES ZORRA PELITEÑIDA ella me fulmino con la mirada pero no le di importancia y me di media vuelta y me fui cuando regrese james ya no estaba fui hacia edward para ver como estaba.

-Edward ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si bella solo un poco adolorido de mi cabeza

-Haver déjame revisarte (en eso me acerque a revisarlo y el se me quedo viendo a los ojos y viendo mis labios)

-Bella….YO...bella…..tu…me…(estaba apunto de decirme algo edward cuando se escucharon los gritos de alice y emmet)

-Edward hermano que te paso en la cabeza y por que estas mojado (pregunto una alice muy preocupada)

-valla hermano fuerte golpe que te has dado en la cabeza mira nada mas el chipote que traes te duele (en ese momento edward soltó un chillido de dolor y pues como no si emmet le toco donde trae el chipote)

-Emmet (lo reprendimos alice y yo)

-Bueno sera mejor que entremos ala casa por que mama y papa no tardan en llegar (dijo la duendecillo).

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo les prometo que iré mejorando con cada capitulo dejen sus reviews porfis acepto comentarios contractivos díganme que les gustaría ver en los demás capítulos bueno me voy adiós y saludos para lunna gracias luna por tu ayuda.**


	2. Descubriendo

**Capitulo 2. Descubrimiento **

**EPOV**

Estuve a punto de confesarle a bella de que me gusta si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Alice y Emmet nose que hubiera sido de mi deseguro pensaría que soy un lunático por estar enamorado de tu hermana pero la verdad es que somos hermanos pero no de sangre Carlise y Esme nos adoptaron a los cuatro en un orfanato ya que ellos perdieron un hijo y ya no pudieron tener mas. Pero dice Esme nuestra madre que la vida le dio 4 retoños.

Estaba metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no supe en que momento entro bella ami habitación.

-En que piensas Edward te noto raro(notaba la angustia de bella en sus ojos café chocolate que tanto me volvían loco)

-En que tuvimos mucha suerte en que Esme y Carlise nos hayan adoptado no pudimos tener mejor padres que ellos.

-La verdad es que si.

-Bella que te pasa te noto rara pasa algo te hicieron algo

-No no me pasa nada Edward estoy bien(pero yo sabia que me estaba mintiendo por que ella no sabia mentir y por que lo podía notar en sus ojos se veían tristes no me puede contener y la estreche en mis brazos)

-Bella sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad no estés Haci por favor me duele verte así mi corazón se encoje cada vez que tu estas triste(en eso bella levanto las vista y me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos y sus labios después la distancia se fue a cortando mas y mas hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso tierno y apasionado).

-Edward , Bella bajen papa y mama ya llegaron(nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos el grito de Alice bella se ruborizo y se quieto de mi regazo)

-Edward estem creo que es mejor que bajemos (puede ver que le temblaba la voz y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía vi un brillo especial en sus ojos).

-Si bella será mejor que bajemos si no queremos hacer enojar ala duendecillo (bella solo asintió y salio con una sonrisa en los labios al igual que yo).

Mama y papa dijeron que si queríamos salir a cenar ya que era para celebrar que mañana entrevamos al instituto de forks alice, emmet , bella y yo todos aceptamos.

-Entonces a ¿Dónde vamos a ir a cenar? (pregunto una alice muy emocionada.)

-No lose a donde les gustaría ir cenar alice emmet bella edward.

-A donde sea esta bien (dijimos al uniso bella y yo cosa que provoco que bella se sonrojara adoro cuando se sonrojo la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana mas hermosa de las muñecas.)

-bueno Alice Emmet a ¿Dónde quieren ir? (emmet y alice intercambiaron miradas y eso solo podia significarse algo)

-alas pizzas(dijeron los dos al uniso me lo imaginaba que dirian alas pizzas.)

-Edward bella esta bien que vallamos alas pizzas(pregunto mi madre alo que yo le respondí que si) si mama esta bien

-y tu bella estas de acuerdo(le pregunto mi madre alo que bella no contesto).

-bella ¿estas bien? Bella…. (se sobresalto cuando junto mi mano con la de ella)

-este ¿que desias mama? (esme le sonrio a bella y ella le devolvió la sonrisa)

-que si estabas de acuerdo en ir alas pizzas

-ahhh eso si esta bien.

Llegamos al restauran de las pizzas y antes de darme cuenta alice lleva arrastrando a bella hacia el restauran delante de nosotros venían mis padres emmet y yo venias amero atrás emmet resoplo y me pregunto.

-Edward ¿Qué le pasa a bella la noto extraña? ¿le paso algo?

-Emmet no le pasa nada lo que pasa es que anda distraída por hoy(me sonroje como nunca en mi vida lo habia hecho)

-es que hoy que hombre dime me estas matando(dijo un emmet muy desesperado).

-es que hoy bese a bella (emmet se paro en seco)

-que tu besaste a bella valla hermano alfin yo pensé que nunca lo harías de verdad estoy feliz por ti(me quede atónito había escuchado bien emmet estaba feliz por mi y no estaba enojado por Haver besado a nuestra hermana)

-emmet ¿no estas enojado? (le pregunte temeroso)

-NO hermano por que ¿deberia?

-NO es solo que pues como es nuestro hermana al igual que alice (emmet rodó los ojos)

-edward me he dado cuenta como se miran tu y bella es ovio que se quieren y que se gustan o me ¿equivoco? (en eso emmet era muy observador tan ovios eramos y como si me hubiera leido el pensamiento contesto el)

-Siiiiii la verdad es que si son muy ovios(en eso entramos al restauran y vimos a bella y alice saliendo del baño y por la cara que traia bella toda sonrojada es por que la duendecillo estaba planeando algo)

-Bueno entonces vallan a escoger que van comer(dijo mi madre los cuatro asentimos).

-Bella tu ¿Qué vas a comer?(bella lo pensó un rato y dijo)

-pues me serviré por mientras una ensalada y tu edward que vas a comer.(me que viendo sus hermosos ojos su carnosos labios que me pidan a gritos que los besara hasta que senti que alguien me dio un golpe)

-¡EDWARD! que que vas a comer(grito una muy irritada bella)

-asi una ensalada igual que tu(ella solo asintió y se fue asentar con alice y mis padres ala mesa).

-hermano cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca(dijo un emmet con una irsa burlona pero no me había dado cuenta de que tenia razón tenia la boca abierta y todo por que me quede viendo a bella caminar hasta la mesa).

Haci pasamos todo el rato platicando y como siempre emmet con sus chistes y sus comentarios estupido desistimos irnos ya que mañana tenias que ir al instituto cuando llegamos a la casa los cuantros nos pedimos de nuestros padres y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes de despedirme de bella.

-Bella

-si edward ¿Qué paso? ( en ese momento me incline asia ella y rose sus labios con los mios ella solto un suspiro me aparte de ella y le dije)

-hasta mañana bella descansa(y entre ami cuarto ella murmuro un bajo hasta mañana).

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo háganmelo saber dejándome sus reviews les prometo actualizar pronto y subir pronto el otro capitulo saludos a lunna.


	3. EL plan

**Capitulo 3. El plan**

**BPOV**

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que, Edward medio en su cuarto iba tan pensativa en la camioneta, que no me di cuenta cuando mi mama me estaba hablando pero me sobresalte cuando Edward poso su mano con la mía yo la quite rápidamente.

-estem que decías mama (pregunte un poco confundida, mi mama me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví)

-que si estas de acuerdo de ir alas pizzas

-ahhhh eso, si esta bien (dije sin ánimos y al parecer Alice noto por que puso el seño fruncido)

Llegamos al restauran de pizzas y Alice me arrastro hacia el baño ya me imaginaba para que, era lo mas obvio me iba a preguntar que por que estaba muy rara y de repente estábamos en el baño y en eso Alice carraspeo.

-y dime ¿Por qué estas rara? ¿Qué paso? (bingo a que si tenia razón)

-Alice yo no estoy rara y no paso nada OK (le dije algo nerviosa)

-Bella sabes de antemano que no sabes mentir no es lo tu yo, ahora dime que es lo que exactamente paso con Edward por que no es normal que te exaltaras ante su toque (rayos me conocía demasiado bien)

-y si a decir verdad te conozco muy bien mas de lo que te imaginas (vaya que la duende era muy predecible)

-bueno ahora dime ¿Qué paso con Edward? (me pregunto como si nada, yo solo resople)

-nos besamos, Alice (le dije un poco apenada ella no decía nada estaba quieta y eso me asustaba)

-Alice (pregunte temerosa)

-mmm... y por eso es que andas así de rara con el hay Bella que haremos contigo (yo me quede en shock ósea que no estaba enojada)

-entonces ¿no estas enojada Alice?

-pues a decir y si y no, si porque no me lo dijiste antes pensé que nos teníamos confianza y que nos contábamos todo, y no, porque es ovio que a ti Edward te gusta-tan obvia soy y como si leyera mi mente dijo.

-y si son muy obvios-yo me ruborice, me quede callada un momento y Alice noto.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-es que Alice yo soy poca cosa para Edward, ósea mírame yo no soy como las demás chicas glamorosas, bonitas, escultural cuerpo ni nada de eso.

-Bella que are contigo tus eres más que eso, es mas tengo un plan para que Edward se enamore más de ti-dijo muy segura de si misma.

-mañana entramos al instituto a que si-si Alice mañana entramos al instituto.

-bueno mañana tenemos que arreglarnos muy sexys Bellita

-pero Alice aunque me arregles lo mas sexy, voy a seguir siendo insignificante alado de el.

-Bella cuando te darás cuenta que eres hermosa, te aseguro que mañana tendrás a muchos chicos babeando por ti y te aseguro que Edward se pondrá celoso-Bella se sonrojo tanto que hasta los tomates la envidiarían.

-bueno Bella vallamos ala mesa que deseguro nos han de estar esperando ah, y no te preocupes vas haber que todo va salir bien tu nada mas confía en mi.-con eso salimos del baño.

Emmet, Edward, Alice y yo fuimos haber que íbamos a cenar así que fuimos ala barra donde había un enorme buffet.

-Bella-hablo Edward a mis espaldas-¿Qué vas a comer?-pregunto muy interesado-me quede pensando primero quería algo sencillo así que creo que me desdiere por una ensalada-una ensalada y tu Edward-me que viendo sus hermosos ojos su carnosos labios que me pidan a gritos que los besara hasta que sentí que alguien me dio un golpe y desperté de mi ensoñó lanza y grite con tosas mis fuerzas.

-¡EDWARD! ¿Qué que vas a comer?

-así una ensalada igual que tu -yo solo asentí y me fui para con Alice-poco después Edward y Emmet se nos unieron, por supuesto Emmet no dejaba de hacer sus comentarios y sus tontos chiste pero igual asi lo quería, así no la pasamos casi todo el rato que estuvimos ahí platicando y bromeando, desistimos irnos ya que mañana tenias que ir al instituto cuando llegamos a casa los cuatro nos despedimos de nuestros padres cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitaciones, iba por el pasillo para llegar a mi respectivo cuarto.

-Bella-escuche llamarme Edward así que me voltee

-si Edward ¿Qué paso?-en eso el se empezó a inclinar cada vez mi corazón empezó a latir rápida mente, rozo mis labios con los suyos yo solté un suspiro, se aparto de mi y dijo

-hasta mañana bella descansa-el entro a su cuarto yo solo pude susurrar un hasta mañana me fui ami respectivo cuarto una vez dentro me cambie y me tumbe en mi cama, definitivamente Edward me quiere matar como amo a ese hombre, un bostezo involuntario salio de mi boca y pronto me quede en la inconciencia.


End file.
